Reclosable plastic bags are used for many purposes, including as biohazard specimen bags for secondary specimen containment in hospitals and laboratories. Even though a biohazard specimen bag must be discarded after being filled with biohazardous material, reclosable bags are commonly preferred to other available bags because of numerous characteristics, including that they are spill resistant, easy to fill and close, easy to reopen for access without compromise of integrity when closed, and may be adapted to be fitted with a tamper evident closure means.
In the laboratory or hospital setting, a specimen of blood, urine, or other biological fluid or tissue is typically first placed in a primary container, such as a tube, vial, or other suitable container, and then placed in the biohazard specimen bag for secondary containment, handling, and, if desired, identification. When filled with a specimen, the reclosable biohazard specimen bag may typically be sent to a destination, such as a pathology laboratory for testing or examination of the specimen.
A conventional, typical biohazard specimen bag may be a reclosable plastic bag with a zip action locking reclosable closure profile that reduces the likelihood of inadvertent compromise or opening, such as from pressure created by changes in the contents. Because of the locking nature of the two interlocking parts or elements of the closure profile, the bag typically will open only if the laboratory worker firmly grasps with both hands the lips of the reclosable bag, created above the closure means, and pulls them apart in opposite directions using both hands.
Generally, however, the laboratory worker, often a pathologist or laboratory technician, wears latex or other suitable protective gloves when handling the bag and/or its contents as protection from possible infectious agents or pathogens, such as bacteria or virus. There is presently a heightened sensitivity to the protection of laboratory workers, especially in light of the recent identification of numerous viral pathogens for which there is no cure, e.g. HIV, HSV, and Ebola. That concern has spurred many rules and regulations regarding the procedures that testing laboratories must follow in handling biospecimens, including wearing protective gloves. The laboratory worker's use of protective gloves may present difficulty in opening the closure means. Often, forceful and excessive pulling of the two lips of the closure means causes sudden opening of the bag and/or tearing along the side seal area. In addition, the contents of the bag may fall out, often breaking or damaging the sealed integrity of the primary container, resulting in contamination of the specimen or the laboratory, and attendant risk to laboratory workers.
Because of the difficulty in opening the reclosable closure means, and the fact that the bag will likely not be reused in any event, many laboratory workers do not bother opening the closure means. Instead, they may cut the bag to reach its contents. While cutting the bag certainly facilitates reaching the bag's contents, the use of a blade presents another opportunity for health hazards and contamination.
The laboratory worker may cut, puncture or injure a hand or finger in the process of cutting the bag. Perforated bags may also be opened without opening the reclosable closure means, but the perforations allow air to enter the bag and also allow the contents to spill or leak from the bag. Because of their decreased structural integrity, perforated bags are not suited for containing biohazardous materials. Perforated bags also may permit tampering with the bag's contents more readily than non-perforated bags, as the perforations may present potential paths of access to the bag's interior without substantial visual damage or alteration to the bag.